


A Rip In Time

by Panda77777



Category: A-Team (TV), A-Team - All Media Types, The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock has a conversation with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rip In Time

YEAR 2010 – PLACE IRAQ

“So you say in 1972 you were part of a crack commando unit which was sent to prison by a military court, while you were locked up in the loony bin for a crime you didn't commit and the others promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Los Angeles underground were today, still wanted by the government you survive as soldiers of fortune. This is really fascinating and most be really exciting.”

“Fool who the hell are you talking to?” On exiting his and Murdock’s tent he couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. He would swear the fool was talking too thin air.

“1972 you say, that was way, way before our little Facey was even born. Well not so little he is over 6ft…. Oh that’s our B.A…. yes I know but I do love him so. Oh hi big guy, you wouldn’t believe it there was this rip in the fabric of time and you would never guess who’s on the other side, go on have a guess.”

“I’m not playing your crazy game, FACE the crazy fools talking to himself.”

“God you’re good at this B.A.”

“What?”

“You guessed it in one; I’m talking to myself, from another time and another dimension.”

“FACE GET OUT HERE”

“I’m kind of busy B.A. can’t it wait you know if Hannibal doesn’t get to nail my ass at least three times a day, he’s gets cranky and takes it out on the new recruits.”

“Yes that’s our Facey, I must say yours is very polite, well-spoken and looks very smart.”

“Murdock buddy who you talking to, you know when you do this it upset’s B.A.”

“Yes he does have stunning blue eyes….”

“Thanks buddy”

“FACE where the hell are you kid, get that ass of yours back in the tent where it belongs and where the hell have you hidden my cigars?”

“Yes that’s our leader calling for his little boy.”

“I said I’ll be back in a minute you silly old fool. Oh shit I forgot his cigars.”

“Yeah I know what you mean…, well when the boss has finished with him he can look like he’s been dragged through a hedge backwards but you have to admit it’s a good look on him and he can swear in, Oh I’ve lost count of how many languages he can swear in, a bit of a surfer dude and apart from the boss his favourite hobby is shooting things.”

“B.A. he’s not doing any harm, just keep Black Forest away from him. I’ve got to go just remembered an important sniper mission, if the boss asks where I am, you don’t know and anyway it’s confidential and I if I told you I would have to shoot you.”

“Try and be good and stay out of trouble buddy”

“Will do Facey”

“Am I the only sane person here?” As he watches Face run off.

“FACE, where the hell is my five year old? B.A. where’s Face?”

“Said he had a sniper mission then ran that way.” Pointing in the direction Face had taken off in.

“Oh he’s in big trouble, when I get my hands on my little brat, he won’t be able to sit down for a week, no make that a month.” Hannibal runs in the direction B.A. has pointed.

“B.A. you told.”

“I’m not covering for him”

“Oh it’s true love really… yeah me and the ugly mudsucker and the boss and his little boy…. One big happy family…… Five to one big guy the boss has already caught him.”

“I’m not going to make any bets with you fool”

“Go on, I’ll cook you a week’s worth of coconut curry tapenade and toast points. You know you can’t resist my toast point big guy”

“I told you already I’m not betting, we know who will win he always does!”

“Yeah technically Face is faster than the boss but Face ad libs and is bound to make a mistake….”

“Now where were you going and where are my cigars?” As he carries a hog tied Face over his shoulder back into the tent.

“See I told you he would make a mistake…. Hannibal is very tall isn’t he, even taller than Facey…. Yeah and your right Face does have a very nice ass but don’t let the boss hear you say that he is very possessive over his little boy’s asset… He does actual… Yeah Hannibal had his name tattooed on it.”

“I give up, Fool I’ll be over with my motorbike if you need me.”

“Ok my love, yes it was love at first sight…… from the minute I pancaked his van and he almost fell to his death out of the helicopter…. Yeah mine won’t let Billy ride in it either….. no our Face doesn’t have a corvette, he likes to ride motorbikes and Hannibal……”

“So how is the Soldier of Fortune business……. You don’t say…… and B.A. has to fight Facey’s battles for…. No our’s can fight his own and anyway normally he was the one that started them….. You’re B.A. does like his jewellery doesn’t he…… I must say your Hannibal and Face make a lovely couple as well, so are you and your big guy an item….. Oh the moaning, yeah that’s Face and the growling’s Hannibal….. “

“Would you two shut up in there, we don’t need to hear it as well!”

“Oh B.A. leave them alone.”

“So you all served in the Vietnam War….. Oh I would have loved to fly a helicopter then, jungle warfare…… No the sand gets everywhere, why do you think B.A. is so grumpy all the time…. So Face’s fiancée left him to become a nun and then he found her again, I bet that was awkward…. No there was El Diablo… Hannibal hated her… no more like a man in drag… you see Face was getting his own back on Hannibal and almost ended up married to her.”

“You know you’re not allowed to mention the El word Fool”

“Oh look the rift is closing….. Yes it was good to talk to myself again….. Well I’ll see me same time next year…. Oh I’ve gone.”

“OH YEAH BOSS, RIGHT THERE”

“Hey big guy you know what they say, if you can’t beat them join them, what do you say, meet you in our tent in five. I’ll bring the coconut curry tapenade.”

“Don’t forget the toast points”

The end


End file.
